


Bed

by Sheneya



Series: Hail Beebo [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: John and Gary decide to try a functional relationship





	Bed

John shifted a little as he felt Gary moan from where he had him pressed against the doorframe. It had taken half a year, several near death experiences on both their parts and Sara and Ava threatening to thump the both of them if they didn’t stop flitting around each other like a quote “Pair of emotionally repressed butterflies.” end quote. John thought that was a bit rich considering, but those two had figured something out, so why couldn’t he and Gary?

Thinking pushed aside for now, he maneuvered Gary through the open doorway, gently pushing the man backwards towards the simple double bed until the back of his knees hit the base and he toppled down.

He grinned a little as the soft kisses and gentle bites he pressed along the other man's neck brought groans and little giggles through Gary’s slightly parted lips. Until he saw it.

Gary froze a little as John stopped moving entirely. “John?”

John sighed and pressed his forehead against Gary’s chin.

“John, Is everything alright?”

“Bollocks.”

“...John?”

John pulled his head back suddenly as he registered the slight fear in Gary’s voice.

“No, NoNoNo, it’s alright squire, we aren’t in any danger.”

Gary breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh thank god… but then what are you so worried about.”

“Sorry love, it’s just, Gary, Beebo is watching us.”

“... The, you mean the stuffed Beebo my Aunt Stacy got me?”

“Don’t Laugh, It just, he’s staring at us, I swear he is.”

Gary made the worst attempt at a serious face John had ever seen. “OK, mister powerful warlock sir, I’ll go put Beebo in the living room for you.”

John tried not to whinge as Gary’s warmth wriggled out from underneath him, he’d brought it on himself after all.

There were a few sounds of shuffling, and the soft creak of the bedroom door being opened fully again, apparently it had closed partially as they’d moved towards the bed. A few minutes later, John heard the sound of plush Beebo being plonked on the couch, before Gary’s footsteps padded back up to the bedroom.

“OK John, The Voyeuristic Beebo toy is out of the room.”

John chose to ignore the sarcasm, and he had no idea where Gary could have learnt it from. “Thanks love, let's get back to it, shall we?”


End file.
